Business entities lose thousands of on-line prospective consumers each day. Typically, a consumer accesses a website provided by the business entity and begins the process of entering information into an electronic or computer-generated form. Often the consumer fails to complete the form. Sometime the consumer may enter an email address or other personal information. Other times, the consumer may exit the form without entering any information. These consumers may not complete a transaction for a variety of reasons that are often unknown to the business entity. For example, the form may request data that is not immediately known to the consumer. A website may utilize multiple forms and consumers often grow tired of the forms. In other examples, a consumer may feel that the forms are requesting private information that the consumer desires not to disclose. In still other examples, the consumer may realize during the process that the type of good or service associated with a given form is not what the consumer desires. Consequently, these lost consumers typically result in lost revenues for the business entity.